


Uninvited

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Chamber of the Painted Table, F/M, Happily Married, Outtake, Smut, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - The King pays a surprise visit to the newly wed Lord and Lady of Dragonstone...An explicit Outtake from my "Unexpected" / "Awaited' one shots.





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in GoT universe, but I divert from canon, as you will see. Sansa is aged up, smarter and less naive, because reasons. This is an outtake/companion piece to the "Unexpected" and "Awaited" timeline but can probably stand alone. Let's be real, this is smut-us interruptus. 
> 
> Once again, I don't fancy myself a writer, but I enjoy fiddling with the characters. This fic is un-beta'd so I apologize for any errors.
> 
> This is for my fellow Stansa shippers, especially those who have been so supportive so far. I love you. For serious.

“You’re so beautiful” he said softly, his voice deep and thick with emotion. He cupped her cheek gently as his broad body backed hers into the table behind her. He did not care if it was the Painted Table, did not care if it was commissioned by Aegon Targaryen to fuel his conquest. No, in this moment it was the next surface upon which he would claim his Lady wife. She gasped softly as she met the table’s edge, pawns of stags and lions tumbling to the terrain around them. He lifted her then, placing her on the table conquerors had used for centuries, inwardly grateful it was just the right height.

“Stannis” she whispered, her legs parting as he teased her lips with his own. “Husband, please...”

The clatter of her belt hitting the floor was joined by his own as her slender hands worked desperately at his clothing. He was grateful that today she wore one of her loose wrap dresses, a side effect of her condition he supposed and that once her belt was cast aside, only a few ties would stand between him and his goal. 

“I told you I would have you here” he whispered, slowly untying her dress until the material fell away to reveal her porcelain nudity beneath. “I promised you, I would take you here. That you would scream my name for all of Westeros to hear.” He groaned at the sight, her flush already spreading between her full breasts, the soft rounding of her stomach reminding him that _his_ child rest there. His wife, his passionate, wonderful wife carried his seed. 

“Stannis, please” she nipped lightly at his jaw, grateful that the beard he’d grown during the war against the dead was gone and the sharp line of his jaw was bare to her touch.

He continued to tease her, running his hands lightly over her over-warm flesh. Her hunger for him seemed to grow as her pregnancy progressed and who was he to deny his wife her pleasure. Pushing her dress from her shoulders, it now hung open to her elbows as he trailed kisses from her lips, to her cheek then just below her ear where he knew drove her wild. His lips curved to a smile as she mewled softly, clutching at the fabric of his doublet. 

She arched against him, the fire of her hair pooling on the great map like wildfire as she wrapped her legs around him to hold him close. He growled as he kissed a trail from her neck to her collarbone, her heated core pressing against his shaft, even through his breeches, was intoxicating. 

Carding his hand into her abundant hair, he moved then to take her lips in a deep, commanding kiss as his other hand trailed down her body to find her core. Now quite intimate with the details of her body, he found her bundle of nerves without delay, stroking her softly. She was already soaked, he noticed, but she would have her pleasure before he took her because one he got started he did not think he would be able to stop. 

She cried his name against their joined lips as he stroked her, teased and applied just the right amount of pressure to have her panting. He thought he heard her murmur ‘please’, but he kept his slow stroking pace, kissing her deeply as if he would never get his fill of her. And in truth, he would not. He would never get enough of her, in bed or out, he could not imagine his life without her. He’d ridden North to fight an army of the dead, but came home with the jewel of the North. From the first time he glimpsed her atop the ramparts of Winterfell, he knew her to be the most beautiful woman in the realm. And with each day, she grew more beautiful to him. She had chosen him, loved him and he was powerless not to love her in return. 

He felt her body tremble and released her lips as he finally sped his fingers, “Look at me, look only at me” he caught her gaze, held it and watched as she fell over the edge. As he pushed her body to peak. Her normally crystalline eyes were dark, out of focus as she cried his name and he felt her spasm against his hand, her body lost in sensation that He had given her. Her back arched before she went nearly limp in his arms. 

“Perfection” he praised as he took her lips, both of their hands moving to make quick work of his breeches. Her smaller hand found him, stroking him in firm, slow movements as he discarded his sword belt without a care for the Valyrian steel it held. 

“Please” she said softly, moving him to where she needed him most. He could have lost it the moment the head of his cock met her drenched core but he grit his teeth, demanding his body obey his command. With what was now a deft movement, he slid home within her, her channel gripping him like a velvet fist. She mewled his name as her legs once more wrapped around him. His damned tall wife could hold him prisoner with those long, slender legs and he did not mind one bit. 

Lost now to sensation himself, he pistoned into her in long, smooth strokes. Holding her in place with his hands on her hips, knowing the grip would be bruising, he could not bear to let her go. Her hands held his neck now, using her grip to guide him back to her lips as her cries and his grunts filled the Chamber. 

He was close, dangerously close, when a deep, familiar voice entered his mind. No, not mind, he was hearing…..Robert? 

“Fuck” he barely had time to pull her dress closed over her nudity, not bothering to remove himself from her, before the Chamber door burst open and the King of the Seven Kingdoms stared at them in shock. 

“I apologize, My Lord” Ser Davos, who had his back to the room apologized. 

Stannis cleared his throat, “All is well Davos.” He knew how Robert could be if he did not get his way. 

“Your Grace” Sansa spoke softly, sounding far more poised than a woman who was being properly fucked on a map table not seconds before. “What a...lovely, surprise” she held Stannis’ body close in the cradle of hers, unwilling to let him go. 

“Er, yes” Robert looked positively shell shocked, his gaze locked on where Stannis’ breeches were pooled at his ankles. 

_Yes, brother_ , Stannis wanted to roll his eyes. _I am not the stone-monk you seem to think I am_.

“Ser Davos, if you would be so kind to escort His Grace the King to the library, we will join you in a few---” she stopped when Stannis cleared his throat. Her eyes returned to him and he gave her a smug smirk, silently communicating his intent. “We will join you in a quarter hour” she looked to the king. “Your Grace.”

Thankfully, Ser Davos was able to guide Robert from the chamber, closing the door behind them. Stannis could laugh at Robert’s expression, and he might have, if he was not still mostly hard inside the drenched cunt of his beautiful wife. 

“That went well” Sansa smirked as she pulled his lips to hers once more. Slow and steady he regained his pace, stirring her cries once more. He did not know how much time passed and frankly he did not care, Robert could wait an eternity if need be while he enjoyed his wife. And she enjoyed him in return. With her legs locked around him, he allowed his hands to travel her porcelain skin, shoving her dress back to the side to touch every inch of her he could reach. One hand at her back, the other teasing one of her peaked nipples he felt her body begin to shake once more. 

“Come for me, Sansa” he whispered against her lips. “I want to feel you” he used the dark tone he knew she loved to tease and tempt her, praising her over and over until he felt and saw her peak around him. She screamed loudly, though he did not mind. He had learned early in their marriage that his wildcat of a wife was quite loud, and it only served to further his pleasure. He felt her inner muscles contract and pull him over the edge with her. And as her back arched, hair spilling once more across the ancient table, he poured into her in short, heated jets. 

“I love you” she panted, clinging to his solid form, trailing kisses now across his jaw and temple. He was trying to catch his breath, leaning against her shoulder as his legs shook. 

“And I you” he promised, as he always would. 

“I can’t believe the King walked in” she laughed, cheeks flushed with her peaks and embarrassment. 

“Bloody bastard should have sent word he was coming” he growled. 

“Would it have stopped you” she smirked. 

“Not a chance in the world” he gave that ghost of a smile as he placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I will deal with him,” he sighed. “If you would like to clean up and join us…”

“I will,” she assured him, knowing that his relationship with his brother was tenuous at best. “Think of it this way, my love. Now he won’t ask you if you’re doing your duty to the title” she teased. 

“Gods” Stannis sighed as he slipped his now soft cock from her body, wishing that they could simply retire to their chambers rather than deal with Robert. On the other hand, he mused as she helped him back into his breeches and belt; perhaps now Robert would realize that Stannis was not the puritan he treated him as and though it will be awkward, maybe it would improve things. 

He helped her to her feet, making sure she was steady before he helped adjust her gown, “I will sneak to our rooms and clean up” she assured him. “It wouldn’t do to meet the King in such ...disarray.” 

“You’re still the most beautiful woman in the realm” he pulled her close for a soft, lingering kiss. 

“Who knew you were such a romantic” she smiled, kissing him in return. 

When Stannis did finally enter the library, he found Robert sitting awkwardly on the settee, a goblet of wine in hand. Stannis made a mental note to thank Ser Davos for thinking of such. “Robert” Stannis greeting, moving to shake his hand. “Welcome to Dragonstone, I daresay we did not know of your impending arrival.”

Robert dumbly shook his hand before releasing it, his expression still a bit shaken, “Right, yes. I did not send word as it was to be a fast trip. I did not realize…”

Stannis wanted to laugh but kept his features stoic, “Yes, I see.”

Robert seemed to shake out of his stupor, finishing his goblet in a long gulp, “I assume that was Lady Sansa then.”

“As if it would be another” Stannis replied dryly. 

“I did not realize she was so beautiful” Robert noted. 

Stannis clenched his jaw as a wave of possessiveness washed over him, “Indeed, _my_ wife is quite lovely.”

“I never imagined” Robert laughed loudly, refilling his wine glass. “That you, YOU would fuck your bride on Aegon’s precious table! You, you having sex in the Chamber of the Painted Table, good Gods brother!”

Stannis was saved from spitting a scathing reply by Sansa’s timely arrival. She had changed gowns, this gold one was much more fitted, her belt in place that left no secret hidden. She had smoothed and fixed her hair and her cheeks glowed with happiness. 

“Your Grace” Sansa curtsied with a smile. “I am so pleased to meet you.”

“You have quite the look of the Riverlands about you, I can see why my brother was so taken with you” Robert sipped his wine, examining her person, eyes lingering on the now-obvious swell of her pregnancy. “It appears as if I should offer my congratulations, I am proud of you brother! I told you, the seed is strong!”

“It is lovely,” Sansa replied with perfect political kindness. “We are both excited for the babe to arrive” as she spoke, she moved to Stannis’ side, his arm automatically winding around her. 

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, your mother was a Tully” Robert noted, seemingly pleased with his own conclusion. 

“As you say” Sansa nodded, her smile in place. 

“I was hoping to speak with you, Brother” Robert began. “On a sensitive matter” he looked pointedly to Sansa. 

“Of course, if you will excuse me, I will see to it that a feast fitting a king is prepared for this evening” Sansa smiled reassuringly up at her husband before she departed from the room, hoping that whatever news the King had, it was good. 

Stannis watched his wife go, both proud of her facade of happiness and sorry to see her go. While Stannis considered her an intellectual equal, he feared that she would never get the same from his brothers. Especially this brother. 

“Well?” Stannis prompted. 

“Jon Arryn is dead” Robert stated plainly, once again refilling his wine glass. 

“Gods” Stannis replied, wondering as to the circumstances as her Brother’s Hand’s death. 

“Before he died, Jon spoke of my children” Robert reclined against the settee back, the wood groaning under his imposing frame. While all Baratheon men were tall, Robert’s framed had filled out quite substantially since he had taken the throne. 

“Your children?”

“And their ...look” Robert paused. “You have met them, what do you think?”

“They’re very ...blonde” Stannis said coolly. 

“Exactly” Robert scoffed. “That whore of a wife of mine seems to think she is clever” Robert drank deeply of his wine but when he went to refill it the decanter was empty. Stannis made another note to thank Davos for limiting the wine as well. “If they are not mine, then you are my heir.”

“Me?” Stannis swallowed. “No--”

“Yes, and if something were to happen to me, you would be King” Robert reasoned. 

“I have never wanted the crown” Stannis stated. 

“No, but you would do your duty nonetheless” Robert nodded. “Just as you’re doing your duty to that young wife of yours.”

“Lady Sansa---”

“I didn’t believe Ned’s raven at first” Robert cut him off. “That he had given you his eldest daughter in marriage. I laughed at the idea. Until more raven’s arrived. All of them congratulating me on acquiring such a jewel to the family” Robert nodded. "Who would have though it would be you that would be the Baratheon to claim a Stark."

“Make no mistake, Lady Sansa is a gem” Stannis stated plainly. “But she is not a pawn, not an object to be held. She is my wife and as such deserves respect.”

Robert stared at him, eyes wide in shock at the outburst, “Good gods” Robert paled. “Who are you and what have you done with my brother?” he said before he burst out laughing once more. “I look forward to getting to know the woman that has enchanted you so, Stannis.”

“Well, as it appears you are staying for dinner, you will have your chance” Stannis grit his teeth, his mind turbulent with what Robert had revealed. 

Later that night, after a rather awkward dinner had been served and a very drunk Robert was escorted to his chambers, Stannis lay beside his wife in their shared chambers, softly stroking the silk of her hair. “Do you want to be king?” Sansa asked, eyes curious as he relayed Robert’s reason for visiting Dragonstone to her. In this, she was grateful that she could speak candidly with her husband on even the most delicate of matters. He trusted in her, sought her insight and she enjoyed being his most private council.

“No” he admitted softly. “But Robert is right, I would do my duty.”

“The Queen sounds ...terrible” Sansa said softly, scooting her body closer to his. 

“She is” Stannis admitted. “I have never trusted the Lannisters, and if what Robert and Jon Arryn suspected is true, then she has committed the highest form of treason.”

“Then I should wish your brother a long life” Sansa whispered. “So that we may live peacefully here, with our children.”

“I agree” Stannis kissed her full lips, still bruised from this morning and this afternoon’s affections. “Though” he trailed kisses down her neck. “You would be a lovely queen.”

“Stannis” she sighed as he explored her body, both of them uncaring if her cries echoed in the stone halls, almost mocking the King of the Seven Kingdoms who was doors away. They were too absorbed in each other to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
